


The Kiss

by lady_of_scarlet



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-12
Updated: 2010-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_of_scarlet/pseuds/lady_of_scarlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid and JJ in an elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss

_**Criminal Minds Fic- The Kiss**_

**Word Count:** 986  
**A/N:** Very old fic (my first). Set around season two. Oneshot, but can also be read as prequel to "Bloodlust".

*          *          *

Walking gracelessly down the florescent-lit hallway which led him, almost sadistically slowly, toward his destination, Spencer Reid found himself far too aware of his every movement.

Was he walking too fast? Would she think he was trying to get away from her? Maybe he should stand up straighter? What if she thought he was trying too hard? What if he was trying too hard? In fact it seemed to him that he had completely forgotten his basic walking skills, as concentrating on his every step was making him question each minuscule movement he made.

"Spence, you alright?" J.J questioned, after noticing the slightly distraught look that had so suddenly taken residence over his normally calm facial features.

After waiting a few seconds without receiving acknowledgement, J.J repeated her question, while adjusting the purse strap on her right shoulder, and turning to make eye contact with him as they approached the elevator.

Spencer halted in his tracks, having forgotten entirely his need for the elevator, and suddenly registered the fact that J.J had posed him a question.

"Uh, fine, I'm fine," he stuttered, cheeks flushing at having been caught unaware.

He attempted to return her eye contact but found the sight of her rose-painted lips, poised elegantly in a concerned frown, to be greatly distracting.

He imagined, in the astounding detail that only a genius like himself could manage, what it would be like to kiss those lips. To take J.J into the elevator, say something charmingly romantic and then claim her lips with his own.

In fact, four hours earlier he had resolved to do just that.

Now, as he and J.J left the BAU, leaving only Gideon behind in the office, the clock read 9:18 pm and he had yet to conjure the nerve necessary to make his move.

"Are you sure? You look nervous. Do--" Much to Spencer's disappointment and relief, the melodious sound of her voice stopped abruptly as the elevator returned to their floor, and the metal doors slid open with a chime.

One of the night-shift janitors pushed his cleaning cart past them with a polite nod, effectively forcing J.J to lightly brush Spencer's elbow with her own as she moved out of the man's way.

His breath caught, as he again pondered the possibilities, and was only released when J.J stepped in front of him and into the elevator.

After only a brief hesitation, which he hoped had gone unnoticed, he joined her.

"So," she began, trying for small-talk, "this case is pretty intense. How long do you think Gideon will stay to examine all the evidence for the hundredth time?"

"Probably all night," he replied, relieved to find a distraction, and praying that she could not hear how outrageously loud his heart was beating.

"Yeah."

The silence was verging on awkward as the elevator began to descend.

J.J began fidgeting with her hands and looked as though she had wanted to ask something else.

Spencer started to panic.

His heart was beating so fast he was sure the whole building would shake.

Out of sheer desperation to end the soul-consuming silence he asked, "Did you know that only 73% of elevators have a 'door close' button?"

Oh God. Why would the earth never just open up and swallow him in times like these?

He was about to bang his head into the elevator wall and pray for unconsciousness, when J.J turned and smiled at him.

"How is it you know everything Spence?"

Spencer was unsure how this sudden change of atmosphere had occurred, but he figured it was a million times better than the awkwardness preceding it.

He shrugged, "I read a lot, I guess."

Her smile was infectious and dazzling. He felt himself being drawn to her by the aura she seemed to always emit, or perhaps it was just the intoxicating smell of her perfume.

J.J was giving him a look he did not recognize now, and her eyes were a slightly darker blue than he remembered them.

He thought suddenly that this could be it, this could be his chance to kiss her, but just as the thought entered his mind the elevator came to a stop, and the doors slid open.

J.J frowned almost imperceptibly as she walked out into the underground parking lot, clearly expecting him to follow.

Spencer hesitated, staring down as his shoes, feeling the loss of the moment wash over him, when he suddenly found himself pinned to the elevator wall by the weight of J.J's body and lips pressed flush against his.

After a moment of shock and confusion, he gave into the demand of her lips, and revelled in the _softwarm_ feel of her, tangling his fingers into the golden hair he so adored. His nervousness quickly turned to passion.

Their kiss went from chaste to feverish in seconds as he daringly pulled her closer against him, and swallowed her gasp.

He was only vaguely aware that the doors had closed again, and the elevator had resumed its journey.

J.J’s hand found refuge around his neck as she tried for a better angle to deepen the kiss, and his right hand moved to encircle her waist.

Spencer’s brain could concentrate on nothing more than the sensual feel of her lips on his.

By the time they parted for breath, the elevator jerked to a stop, shocking them out of their daze.

They jumped apart from each other suddenly as the elevator doors slid open to reveal Gideon staring at them suspiciously.

J.J’s hair was dishevelled and Spencer’s shirt askew.

Their surprised faces gave them the striking resemblance of deer caught in headlights.

Spencer stuttered, turning a new shade of red, “I, um, we forgot, our um--”

“--Keys!” J.J finished, grabbing Spencer by the arm and rushing him past Gideon, toward the break-room, before any speculation on Gideon’s part could be made.

Gideon smiled mysteriously and entered the elevator.

*          *          *


End file.
